Berlandiera Lyrata
by kleineelch
Summary: Shepard decides that Valentines Day is a silly holiday. Quite sappy Shakarian fic in honor of February 14.


I finally was able to write a second story for a fandom, and of course, it is for my favorite Mass Effect pairing, in honor of this sappy holiday. I would like to thank all the lovely people who have left reviews on any of my stories. You guys give me the warm fuzzy feelings.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no chocolate on the Citadel?" Shepard growled. The asari at the counter shifted nervously, avoiding the angry gleam in the Commander's eyes.

"Well, with the war going on, our supply ships aren't able to make their usual runs because of...Reapers, you know."

"Don't I know." Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose.

The asari continued. "The council also decided that luxury items aren't necessary at this time, so they haven't worked to establish deliveries of those sort of items. There isn't a chocolate bar to be found here for any price."

"Of course the Council is behind this." She mumbled to herself before staring down the clerk again. "Dextro chocolate shouldn't be affected though? That's made completely differently...I think. Right?"

"It is." The asari said patiently. "But they still aren't delivering. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do about the chocolate. Could I interest you in some roses perhaps? Grown on Earth and delivered at their peak freshness…"

"How do you have flowers and no chocolate?" Shepard exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Chocolate is more important on Valentines day than any dumb flowers."

"Please calm down miss." The asari mumbled, glancing to the people who were walking past, but now turning to look at the raving Shepard. "People are beginning to stare."

Shepard took a few deep breaths, counted to ten, and threw a credit chit onto the table. "I'll take a rose." She said, keeping her voice calm and even. The clerk hurried into the back room, returning with a single red bloom. She processed the order, and handed the flower and chit to Shepard wishing her a Happy Valentines Day. Shepard left the store and walked to the nearby seating area overlooking some gardens. She dropped herself on the bench and sat hunched over, turning the flower in her hands.

When Garrus had proposed to celebrate their respective species holidays, she didn't expect the human ones to be the most difficult. Turian holidays seemed to consist of either eating a particular food (which she would just watch Garrus eat while she had something of her own) or the reading of some sort of poem to remember a battle. Human holidays were all about giving gifts, which Shepard soon discovered she was not prepared for. What does one get for the sniper-vigilante-Reaper expert on the go?

She looked at the rose she had settled on buying for him. It really was a nice flower. The red was vibrant and the petals soft when they brushed her fingers. Originally she had only bought the flower because she gave the asari so much trouble and she had felt bad about going off on her. Now it seemed that this would be the silly gift that Garrus was going to get for this human holiday. At least she could say that the gift was a traditional one?

"Shepard." She hurriedly placed the rose to her side, out of sight, and looked up as Garrus walked to where she sat. While she had opted to dress casually today, he was wearing his armor, polished and gleaming in the artificial light. Shepard ignored the thoughts of the " knight in shining armor" that flitted through her head. "Fancy meeting you here." He said, sitting down next to her, gently bumping into her shoulder.

"Wonder how that happened." She gave him a half smile and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How was the meeting?"

He hummed. "It went about as well as you can expect a wartime meeting to go. Trying to decide whether or not to send troops somewhere that you know won't hold for long, but strategically needs to be defended? Not exactly the talk you want to have." They sat quietly for a moment, Shepard wishing there was something she could say to comfort Garrus, knowing there was nothing aside from _'The Reapers are dead and our life is back to normal._' Garrus cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down. I know we came here to get away from the war for a while."

"It's fine." Shepard said taking his hand in hers. "You know I'm here for you any time you need to talk."

"Still, I should be whispering sweet nothings in your ear today, not…" He trailed off, Shepard squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I uh, got you something." She stumbled over her words as she picked up the flower and handed it to him. "I'm sorry it's not something...practical, um...but it's a pretty traditional Valentines Day gift, and I just though-"

"It's lovely Shepard." Garrus rumbled, delicately holding the flower as if it were made of glass. "Not as lovely as you of course, but still."

Shepard let out a weak laugh. "You know how to flatter a girl. It wasn't what I wanted to get you and I'm beginning to think a scope would have been a better gift, but I guess it's too late for that now."

"I can get a scope any day. This is a unique gift." Garrus gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hopefully I can make it back to the ship without damaging it." He continued to hold the flower as he reached to his side and handed Shepard a small wrapped box. "I too, realized I should give you a gift. I...ah...hope it's appropriate. It took me a while to find, but Joker said it was a traditional gift."

"I'm a little worried hearing you got advice from Joker." She murmured as she tore off the paper. Pulling the lid up, she saw what was inside and choked on her breath. "Garrus…what...where…"

His face lit up. "So this is good then? The cashier said it was the last one."

Shepard stared at the chocolate bar that was tied with a bow and lovingly nestled on some pink paper. She let out a watery laugh, unsure if she was crying because of how _impossible_ it was that Garrus got the last chocolate bar on the Citadel, or because the one she loved had probably searched the entire city to find this gift for her. She reached her hand behind his head and brought his forehead to hers.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, message me, or follow me on tumblr (musicaljinx). Hopefully I can flesh out a some more stories for you to enjoy at a later time as well. Cheers!


End file.
